Voldemort's Return
by Nancy D
Summary: or "Cornelius Fudge Get's Help from America" where the President is, (you guessed it) Al Gore! Some action/adventure, a lot of letters, and the newspapers follow the story. Please r/r!


A/N:  
Voldemort is rising to power, all he needs to do is get Dumbledore, and the rest is easy. Things become so extreme, the American Wizarding Government (which is sort of parallel to the non-wizarding government in America, except the exact opposite: Party)  
So, read on and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own any of the Harry Potter paraphernalia, nor do I own the few well-known politicians in my story. Please don't sue me! This is just for entertainment, and the politicians in this story are ones that I happen to really like, not make fun of.   
  
Here goes!  
  
  
~*~Al Gore Meets Cornelius Fudge~*~  
  
In less than a year, Voldemort has gone from a fully dependent being with no bodily image to the Dark Lord he was before, times two. The Ministry was again in chaos. The people in England were scared out of their wits that the Dark Lord would find them and kill them. No one knew whom to trust anymore. And once again, the only safe place was Hogwarts.   
  
On Voldemort's second chance, he finally figured this out. If he could get to Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore, everything else would be easy. He just had to figure out a way to get to Dumbledore. Though very powerful, he was not powerful enough to enter the Hogwarts Grounds. The magic there was too good, and he was too evil, he couldn't set foot there. One option would be to keep gaining power and allies until he would be powerful enough to set foot on the Hogwarts Grounds. But by then it would probably be too late. He sensed that other people would be coming to the aid of Good England, so he had to do something quick.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Voldemort sensed right. The Wizarding President of the United States, Mr. Al Gore (A/N: hey, if he couldn't be regular pres, he could at least be Wizard pres!) was planning to help England Out.  
  
The following is an excerpt from an article in the "New York Prophecy", the biggest Wizarding newspaper in the U.S.:  
  
**~* England is in despair this very morning as Dark Lord, Voldemort plans to take over the world, starting with his homeland, England. He has risen to power at a rapid pace since just last year when he used Hogwarts student, Harry Potter a.k.a. "The Boy Who Lived," to return to a body. The English Ministry of Magic is falling apart as we speak.   
"I think the least we can do is to help them out," says President Al Gore. Mr. President is working on an owl to send to the English Minister of Magic, Mr. Cornelius Fudge, this moment. You will receive further updates on this British crisis as soon as we get more information. For now, you have nothing to worry about. Voldemort is staying in England, and he has no intention of bringing harm to Americans. At least not right now. Please read your newspaper for future updates. *~**  
  
Articles similar to this appeared in smaller newspapers all over the country as well.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A Letter From President Gore to Minister Fudge:  
  
February 22, 2001  
  
Dear Mr. Fudge,  
  
We are very much aware of the goings-on over in England with the Dark Lord Voldemort. Though we are not affected by his doings, or at least not yet, we would like to offer you some help. It must be difficult there and we are here to offer you some extra support with your quote 'dilapidating' Ministry. Please come and meet with me Saturday, in Washington to discuss these matters and how, if you would like, us to go about helping you. Please send us an owl before you arrive. Hope all is well.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
President Al Gore  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Do you think you should go, Mr. Fudge?" asked Percy Weasley, Head of Department of International Magical Affairs. "I mean, the Ministry's falling apart as it is. Just think of what it would be like if you left, even for just one day?"  
  
"Percy, I see where you're coming from," said Fudge, "but the Wizarding President of the United States has just made England an offer we can't resist! With America on our side, Voldemort will have even more trouble getting to us, and I bet, well,"  
  
"Well what, Minister?" Percy asked calmly.  
  
"Well," said Fudge, "I feel it's something I have to do. He wants me to meet him tomorrow, and I'm going to. Write Mr. Gore a letter, Percy. Tell him I thank him for his hospitality, and I'll meet him at noon tomorrow, his time."   
  
With that, Percy left Fudges office, irritated, but willing to take the Minister's orders.  
  
~*~*~  
  
President Gore and Vice President Lieberman (A/N: Gore/Lieberman 2000 all the way!!!) were waiting silently in the Oval Office for the arrival of Minister Fudge. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Gore. In walked a secret service agent.  
  
"Minister Cornelius Fudge to see you, Mr. President," he said.  
  
"Send him in," replied Gore.  
  
Fudge walked in and seated himself down in a chair. "Pleasure to see you, Mr. President, Mr. Vice President," he said.  
  
"Same to you," said Gore and Lieberman.  
  
"Please," said Fudge, "I don't mean to be rude, but as you said in your letter, our Ministry is dilapidating and presently I'm not there to take care of it. I've left young Percy Weasley, Head of Department of International Magical Affairs in charge while I'm gone, so I'd like to have this meeting soon."  
  
"Certainly," said Gore. "I understand that you have been having troubles with Lord Voldemort." Fudge flinched at the name. "Sorry," said Gore. "We'd like to help you as much as we can. If you need funding for anything, we can help, if -"  
  
"Oh, we don't need money for anything," Fudge interrupted.  
  
"Thank you. Cornelius," said Gore, beginning to get a bit irritated about the English Minister's not-too-sweet behavior.   
  
"We can send our men out to help guard anything sacred in England -"  
  
"Ooh, now that's a thought," said Cornelius.   
  
"Cornelius," started Gore.  
  
"Anything you want, you name it!" burst in Lieberman before Gore and Fudge could get into any sort of fight.  
  
"I thank you for your hospitality, Mr. President, Mr. Vice President," said Cornelius Fudge. "What you said about sending your men to guard anything…"  
  
"Yes?" asked Gore.  
  
"Voldemort is going after Hogwarts. That's a school. If you would, could you send some of your men to guard Hogwarts?"  
  
"That would be a definite possibility," considered Gore.  
  
Just then a large tawny owl swooped through the White House window and dropped a letter right on the lap of Cornelius Fudge. "Excuse me, men," said Fudge as he went to open his letter.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A Letter From Percy Weasley to Minister Cornelius Fudge:  
  
February 24, 2001  
  
Dear Mr. Fudge,  
  
I understand that you are at a very important meeting with the Wizarding President of the United States at this moment, but I have an urgent favor to ask of you. We've had another person captured by Lord Voldemort or his men. This time it was Mrs. Sheila McGonnagal, Professor McGonnagal's mother. We at the Ministry have been trying to figure out why they would even want her, but we've uncovered nothing. Please, we need you back here in England as soon as possible. Please hurry!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Percy Weasley  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Gore," said Cornelius Fudge after reading the letter. "Percy informs me that someone was captured. It was the mother of one of the professors at Hogwarts."  
  
"Is there anything you'd like us to do?" asked Gore.  
  
"No, not yet," replied Fudge. "I must be off this second. I'll send you an owl as soon as possible."   
  
With that, Fudge apparated back to England, leaving Al Gore and Joe Lieberman alone in the Oval Office.   
  
~*~*~  
  
"Sheila McGonnagal," said a high, cold voice that made her freeze with fear. "I always knew you were destined to work for me, while your eldest daughter works for my worst enemy, Albus Dumbledore." Sheila didn't move. "Now I will use you, to get me her. She never knew it, but your daughter will be of great use to me once I get my hands on her. Things would get to suspicious if I went out and captured her outright, so that's why I captured you," Voldemort said. "It will be you who will capture your daughter."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"How did the meeting go?" asked Al Gore's secretary as soon as Gore and Lieberman emerged from the office.   
  
"I don't know," said Gore. "The Minister seemed to have something else on his mind. He got an owl from the person he left in charge, saying that someone was captured, and they needed him back. He disapparated immediately, of course."  
  
"He said he'd owl us as soon as possible," said Lieberman.   
  
"Well," said the secretary, "I wonder what's going on."  
  
"I don't know," said Gore, "but it's not good."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The following is an excerpt from the "Daily Prophet", British wizarding newspaper, on February 24, 2001:  
  
**~* Voldemort and his Death Eaters have made another capture. This time it was Mrs. Sheila McGonnagal, mother of Minerva McGonnagal, transfiguration professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Ministry has been trying to figure out why Voldemort would want to take Mrs. McGonnagal, but have found out nothing. Mr. Fudge has just returned from the United States of America where he held a meeting with the President, Al Gore about how to handle this crisis. Though Mr. Fudge hasn't been back for long, he can't figure out why Voldemort would want Sheila McGonnagal either. *~**  
  
~*~*~  
  
The following is an excerpt from the "New York Prophecy", February 24, 2001:  
  
**~* President Gore and Vice President Lieberman just concluded their meeting with Minister Fudge minutes ago. The meeting went somewhat smoothly, but as Al Gore says, "Mr. Fudge seemed to have something else on his mind." Minister Fudge did, however, agree to accept help from the United States, but was called away by the Ministry to investigate the capture of one Mrs. Sheila McGonnagal. He told the President that he will send him an owl as soon as possible. For now, we can only wait. *~**  
  
~*~*~  
  
A Letter From Mrs. Sheila McGonnagal to the Ministry of Magic:  
  
February 25, 2001  
  
Dear Ministry of Magic,  
  
I have read in the "Daily Prophet" that I have been captured by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This is untrue, I am out of my house, but I am not captured, thank you very much. Right now I am angry that you allowed your newspaper to print such an article, but I'm not feeling well so I can't come to the Ministry myself. I just want you to know that all is well with me, and I haven't been captured.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mrs. Sheila McGonnagal  
  
~*~*~  
  
The following is an excerpt from the "Daily Prophet", February 25, 2001:  
  
**~* The Ministry of Magic received an angry letter this morning from Mrs. Sheila McGonnagal, who was not captured by Lord Voldemort, and all is well with her. We do owe Mrs. McGonnagal an apology. But as for now, all is well, and we need not worry about her anymore. *~**  
  
~*~*~  
  
A Letter From Minister Fudge to President Gore:  
  
February 25, 2001  
  
Dear President Gore,  
  
The capture of Sheila McGonnagal was a false alarm. She wrote a letter to the Ministry this morning stating that she was not captured. I'd like to apologize for how rude I was yesterday, and I'd like to continue our meeting. Right now, I'm extremely busy trying to put the Ministry back together, but would you like to meet with me Thursday at noon in Hogsmeade? Please send your reply with an owl as soon as possible.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minister Fudge  
  
~*~*~  
  
The following is an excerpt from the "New York Prophecy", February 26, 2001:  
  
**~* The President has received news from the British Minister of Magic, stating that the capture of Mrs. Sheila McGonnagal was a false alarm. She wrote the Ministry and told them that she had not been captured. The Minister has sent Mr. Gore another owl, and they will soon continue their meeting. As of right now, we as Americans should not, I repeat should NOT worry about Voldemort. He poses no threat on the United States as of right now, but keep reading your newspaper for further updates on the Voldemort Crisis. *~**   
  
~*~*~  
  
Letter From Mrs. Sheila McGonnagal to Prof. Minerva McGonnagal:  
  
February 26, 2001  
  
Dear Minerva,  
  
I'm very sorry for the articles printed in the newspaper about me. They are all untrue, and I've written the Ministry to have them changed. The reason why I'm gone is because I'm not well. I have gone on holiday, because I believe that this is the last holiday of my life. I'm dying, Minerva. Please come and see me. I want to say good-bye. Just put Floo Powder in the flu, and shout "The Big Beach House." That's where I'll be.  
  
I love you,  
  
Mum  
  
~*~*~   
  
"No!! Don't send it!" cried Sheila.   
  
Voldemort rolled up the letter and tied it to the leg of a snowy owl.   
  
"Ahh!" cried Sheila.  
  
"Crucio!" screamed Voldemort, and Sheila withered in pain.   
  
~*~*~  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I have been called away," said Minerva McGonnagal.  
  
" 'Tis the middle of school,"  
  
"Albus, you don't understand! My mother is dying. I must go to visit her."  
  
"Ooh, now I see. Then best be off with you. I'll write to the Ministry to find a substitute."  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Very well," said Dumbledore. "I'll have to inform Mr. Fudge."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Letter From Minister Fudge to President Gore:  
  
February 27, 2001  
  
Dear President Gore,  
  
I am sorry, but I am unable to attend the meeting on Thursday. Professor McGonnagal of Hogwarts has been called away by her ill mother, and I will be needed to substitute. She leaves tomorrow, and I don't know how long she will be gone, but I need to substitute to make sure all is fine at Hogwarts. Please accept my apology.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minister Cornelius Fudge  
  
~*~*~  
  
Letter From President Gore to Minister Fudge:  
  
February 27, 2001  
  
Dear Minister Fudge,  
  
There is a way we can still hold our meeting at the original time. My Vice President's wife, Hadassah Lieberman can substitute for you. (A/N: I highly doubt that the real Hadassah is a teacher, but for my story, she is.) She will make sure all goes well at Hogwarts, and we can have our meeting in Hogsmeade, so you can still be near to see as the Ministry doesn't fall apart. No need to send an owl back. Hadassah will arrive first thing tomorrow morning. If you don't need her, just send her back with your message.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
President Al Gore  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Before you all go on to your classes, I have one morning announcement to make," said Professor Dumbledore, Wednesday morning at breakfast. "Professor McGonnagal is away, and I'm not sure how long she will be. I'd like to take the pleasure to introduce your substitute transfigurations teacher, Second Lady Hadassah Lieberman."   
  
Hadassah stood up at her place. "Good morning, students. I'm happy to be teaching you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Fudge, Mr. Fudge!" said Al Gore. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" It was pouring rain in Hogsmeade as Al rushed to meet Fudge.  
  
"Quite alright, Mr. President. Your Second Lady seems to be doing a fine job of teaching the students. I've had the pleasure of talking to a few of them this morning, and they said that they really like her. They said it's cool to be around someone with some kind of an accent."  
  
Gore laughed at this remark. Then the two of them headed into The Three Broomsticks to discuss matters over a butterbeer.   
  
"Sending Hadassah to substitute was part of the plan I was about to discuss with you," started Gore.  
  
"How so?" inquired Fudge.  
  
"Well," said Gore, "You said that you wanted me to send people to guard this school."  
  
"Hogwarts?" asked Fudge. "Yes, that would be nice."  
  
"So," said Gore, "I sent Hadassah there for now, and we can always keep someone there not to guard, but to watch incase something happens. Then we'd be more readily prepared."  
  
"Yes, that's right, but are you sure that Mrs. Lieberman is good enough?" asked Fudge.  
  
"Certainly," said Gore. "While she keeps watch over Hogwarts, I can help you put the Ministry back together, and once the Ministry's stable again, things will be easier for you!"  
  
"Right," said Fudge. "But what about your 'Ministry' or whatever it is?"  
  
"I have Tipper and Vice President Lieberman back home to watch it!" said Gore.  
  
"Hmm, never thought of that," said Fudge. "We should consider having Vice Ministers of Magic."   
  
"Well," said Gore, "I best be getting back to my country now," and with a small pop, he disapparated while Fudge disapparated back to the Ministry of Magic Headquarters.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"The Big Beach House!" Professor McGonnagal shouted as she stepped into the flames. She whirled about as the soft warm flames licked her arms. Finally, she tumbled out of a fireplace onto an old Oriental rug. In front of her stood her mother. She looked well. Frightened beyond anything, but healthy.  
  
"Mother?" she asked softly.  
  
"Ooh, Minerva," said her mother.  
  
"Mummy, I thought you were dying!" said Minerva.  
  
"She is," came a high, cold voice from behind. "AVADA KADAVRA!" it shouted, and within an instant, Sheila McGonnagal dropped to the rug, dead.  
  
"Mum!" Minerva cried, and she rushed over beside her mother. Then she stood up and looked Voldemort straight in the eye. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS??" she screamed.  
  
"CRUCIO!" he screamed back, as Minerva McGonnagal fell on the floor in pain.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Letter From Second Lady Hadassah Lieberman to Vice President Joe Lieberman:  
  
March 4, 2001  
  
Dear Joe,  
  
Professor McGonnagal just returned, but I sense something is wrong. It is about 9:00pm right now, so I've told Professor Dumbledore that I'd leave in the morning. I don't know what it is that I sense is wrong, but I just feel that something isn't right. I don't know, but Al told me to owl if anything felt wrong, and right now something definitely feels wrong. Please respond quickly!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Hadassah  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was 1:00am, and there came a knock on the door to Hadassah's room. "Come in," she said. Al Gore walked in the room and sat down.  
  
"Hadassah," he said, "we got your letter, please tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I don't know," said Hadassah. "Professor McGonnagal came back, and I don't know, I just didn't get a good feeling."  
"Then something must be wrong," said Al. "I'll send for the Minister straight away. You can go on home now, I'll keep watch over Hogwarts until he gets here."  
  
"Thank you, Al," said Hadassah, and with a small pop, she disappeared.  
  
~*~*~   
  
"Wormtail," said Voldemort, "isn't my plan just fantastic?" Wormtail nodded, too scared to speak. "One of my best Death Eaters returned to Hogwarts last night as Professor McGonnagal, Professor Dumbledore's closest colleague. This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. Potter and his friends will be in Hogsmeade, I'm sure. And while they are, 'Professor McGonnagal' will bring Dumbledore straight to the end of the grounds where I will be waiting for him. To top it all off, I will have the rest of my Death Eaters surrounding Hogsmeade, so when I give them the signal, they can kill Potter! Isn't that wonderful, Wormtail?" he asked. Wormtail nodded.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"President Gore, I got here as fast as I could, things were hectic at the Ministry, even in the middle of the night!" said Fudge as he burst into the room Al Gore was staying in.   
  
"Hadassah said she sensed something wrong when Professor McGonnagal came back," said Al. "And I want you, Mr. Minister, to keep watch on Hogwarts to see if anything suspicious happens while I go back home and retrieve the FBI."  
  
"FBI?" asked Fudge.  
  
"Federal Bureau of Investigation," said Gore. "They'll be here, so if anything goes on, they can trap the bad guy and send him straight to Azkaban!"  
  
"It sounds like something out of a superhero comic," marveled Fudge.  
  
"Right," said Gore. "You stay here." And with that he disappeared.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Where are the FBI, President Gore?" asked Fudge on Friday afternoon. "You said you would retrieve them at the beginning of the week!"  
  
"Shh! They're HERE," said Gore in a low voice.  
  
"They are?" asked Fudge, in an even lower one.  
  
"Yes," said Gore. "I have them stationed all over the castle and the castle grounds, as well as Hogsmeade where most of the students will be heading tomorrow."  
  
"Well, where are they?" Fudge asked.  
  
"Everywhere!"  
  
"And - and nobody knows where they are?"  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"Not even - Dumbledore?"  
  
"Not even Dumbledore."  
  
Fudge looked scared.  
  
"What's to be scared about?" asked Gore. "They're on our side, and they're here to guard the castle.  
  
"But Voldemort's too powerful! A thousand men couldn't do away with him!"  
  
"But they can do away with the Death Eaters. Voldemort, I'm afraid, we'll have to leave for the boy."  
  
"You mean Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"DEATH EATERS!" "YOU ARE AWARE OF WHERE I STATIONED YOU, SO GO TO YOUR STATIONS IMMEDEATELY! YOU SHALL DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD! AND IF YOU DON'T…" Voldemort directed this next part to all of the Death Eaters, but gave a piercing look towards Wormtail "then this will be the end! Mwahahahah!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
The students, tired with cabin fever, were glad to get out of the castle for a weekend. It seemed nearly empty. After seeing the students off, Dumbledore went to spend a quiet weekend in his living quarters. He was on his way to his office when Professor McGonnagal stopped him.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" she called.   
  
Dumbledore turned around. "Minerva?" he asked. "Why ever so excited?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said, slowing down.   
  
"Listen, Albus, I've got something to tell you." She started leading him to the entrance hall. Albus, thinking he had a lot of work to do, and he really should be in his office, saw what a beautiful day outside it was, and decided to follow.  
  
"I'm listening," he replied, as the two of them exited the castle and ventured on to the ground, a gentle breeze blowing in their faces.   
  
"You know," said Professor McGonnagal, who started to pick up the pace. "Hagrid."  
  
"What about Hagrid?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Ooh, I don't know," said McGonnagal. "Do you really think he's that good of a teacher? I know he loves those magical creatures, and he loves caring for them, but don't you think the creatures he uses are a bit - well - dangerous?"  
  
"Certainly," said Dumbledore. "But that doesn't mean he's not a good teacher. He's a very good man, and the students are plenty safe with him. Plus, no one can heal wounds faster around here than our own Madam Pomphrey!"  
  
"Yes, you do have a point," considered McGonnagal, who started to walk still faster.   
  
~*~*~  
  
"They're coming," said Wormtail, who spotted McGonnagal and Dumbledore off in the distance. "Get ready." The thirty or so Death Eaters took out their wands in fighting position.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Finally, Professor McGonnagal led Dumbledore all the way to the end of the grounds when Dumbledore said, "You know, Minerva, I really should be in my office -"  
  
"Expelliarmus!" screamed one of the Death Eaters, as the others approached. Dumbledore, wandless, ducked behind a bush to shield himself from the spell.  
  
"FBI! FBI! You're under arrest!" shouted 65 wizards, wands out, who had just emerged from trees, bushes, and invisibility cloaks. They went immediately for Wormtail, and the few that got him jumped onto a broomstick headed for the Ministry of Magic Building. The others stayed to take on the Death Eaters, many of whom retreated. Professor McGonnagal a.k.a. Lucius Malfoy was among them. Nobody died.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The following is an excerpt from the "Daily Prophet", March 10, 2001:  
  
**~* Hogwarts headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore was attacked today by a number of Death Eaters, including Voldemort's right hand man, the thought-to-be-dead Peter Pettigrew a.k.a. Wormtail. The Ministry is working to clear Sirius Black's name, and Pettigrew was sent immediately to Azkaban. There was no need for a trial, thanks to American FBI who were right there on the scene. "They're better than our aurors…" marveled Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge to President Al Gore. No one was hurt in this attack. Death Eaters were also found at Hogsmeade, the location of Harry Potter at that time, but, as Al Gore says, "I had FBI surrounding Hogsmeade, so the Death Eaters virtually couldn't do anything." American Second Lady Hadassah Lieberman sensed something wrong about a week ago when Professor Minerva McGonnagal returned to Hogwarts. This is because it was not Professor McGonnagal who returned, but it was Polyjuice disguised Death Eater unknown. He or she escaped, as did the other thirty or so Death Eaters. As we know, another one of Voldemort's plans have failed, and let's just try to keep it that way. But as for Voldemort himself: In the words of Al Gore, "Put him in a lockbox!" (A/N: Sorry, I had to say that. Al Gore's awesome. Sorry.) No, really: In the words of Al Gore from THIS PARTICULAR STORY, "Voldemort, I'm afraid, we'll have to leave for the boy. **~*  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Damnit!" said Voldemort. "With Pettigrew gone, who will be my faithful servant?" Then he remembered. There was a woman in the cells. "Oh Minerva?" called Voldemort in a sickly sweet singsong voice.  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
A/N:   
So, did you like it? Tell me PLEASE in reviews. I love reviews! And I love Al Gore, Joe & Hadassah Lieberman, and of course (all the way) TIPPER! They're awesome; it would be so awesome if they were in the White House but NO! Gore DID win the popular vote. (Which he didn't hesitate to say thirty times in Saturday Night Live.) But because of that damn Electoral College…well, we won't go there. I hope you enjoyed my story! Please READ AND REVIEW! (I can't stress that enough!)  



End file.
